


Lonely and Alone

by Villinye (AslansCompass)



Series: Kairos' Song [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/Villinye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one mourns the wicked, no one cries 'they won't return.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely and Alone

 

* * *

  
He shouldn't be crying. He shouldn't be crying, not for the Master. That man unleashed the Toclafane on Earth, turning a Gallifreyan fairy tale into a name of terror that murdered one-tenth of Earth's population in a day. That man tortured Jack, killing him daily for a year. That man was the reason Martha Jones had to wander the globe alone, through the freezing cold and blistering heat, barren deserts and wild jungles.

No. He mustn't cry while he wraps the Master's body in the linen shard. Wherever this body came from, it's just an empty shell now. Like the body stolen in San Francisco. Like Tremas, stolen so long ago ( _he and Nyssa had never spoke of it_ ). Like any other body he's seen over the long, long years.

It's only the smoke, just the smoke, that makes his eyes water as he walks away from the pyre. He should stay, should make sure the body is burned completely to ash. A Time Lord's body is a miracle, even in death. But no one will make him stay, take him to task if he shirks his duties.

The universe is better off without the Master. It is. The Master once destroyed a fifth of it; by accident, no less, when a plan went astray. And that's not even counting all the invasions he encouraged, the plots, the schemes, the twists. The man was like a spider, hiding in the corners and spinning traps. Yes, the world is better without the Master.

It's just that…for a moment…he wasn't the last anymore.

* * *


End file.
